Automatic detection processes can be used to detect objects in an image and can be a powerful tool. For example, a face detection process can detect faces of people in an image. With digital cameras becoming increasingly popular, more and more digital images are being created. Face detection technology enables management of the increasing number of digital images for personal and commercial use.
Although automatic detection may be powerful, there are some drawbacks associated with it. For one thing, automatic detection might not be available to some users. Current automatic detection processes may also require a noticeable amount of time to process images. This may be inconvenient, particularly if a large number of images are being processed. Techniques to address these issues may be useful.